Sodomizando (En vano) a un tomate
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Hasta en la initimdad, Ayano ya estaba hasta la coronilla de soportar las tonterías de Kyoko pero a final de cuentas siempre terminaba sometida


Kyoko estaba en su cuarto matrimonial con Ayano la cual estaba viendo televisión cuando la rubia otaku se le acercó para rodearle el cuello y le hablaba al oído

-¿Qué pasa Toshino Kyoko?- Preguntó extrañada la pelimorada ante el apapacho de la rubia

-Esta tipa quiere sexo…- Lo mismo que argumentaba cada noche cuando se pasaba de cariñosa

-Kyoko, mañana tengo que…

-Es la hora de tener sexo

-Estoy cansada y tengo que…

-Es hora del del del del del del del Sexo

-Kyoko…

-¡SEXO! ¡SEXO! ¡SEXO, SEXO, SEXO!

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Gritó enojada con una vena en su frente- ¡Te doy tu maldito sexo!

La pareja de casi más de diez años de casadas decidieron ir a su cama pero antes la rubia le mostró un cosplay de lencería que compró, Ayano decidió dejar el asunto en pendiente debido a que tenía que trabajar arduamente pero eso nunca existía en el diccionario de su esposa la cual se arrodilló en frente suyo hasta tuvo que humillarse al estilo islámico mientras Ayano seguía ignorándola

-¡Por favor mi vida!- Imploraba mientras se revolcaba en el suelo- ¡Tengo en el armario un conjunto que te gustará! ¡Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que lo pruebes!

Ayano fácilmente podría ignorar a su estúpida esposa pero esos ojos azules como esa mirada de perrito degollado con ganas de llorar le hacían impedir cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, de hecho cuando se trataba de algo aunque sea intimo o no, nunca se le daba un no como respuesta a lo cual la pobre pelimorada decidió suspirar pesadamente y aceptar pero debía percatarse de que no fuera lo mismo del año pasado.

-Si estás hablando de que lleve un delantal desnuda o vestirme de colegiala o brujita, entonces me niego completamente a ponerme un cosplay este año

En eso Kyoko se le prendió el bombillo mientras pensó en un comercial que vio en la tele esta mañana

-Entonces si no es eso, ¿Te lo pondrías?

Ayano quedó sin habla y algo callada, cuando Kyoko sonreía a viva luz y aparte con una que otra de sus ideas bizarras pues nada bueno iba a salir de ello… Y más peor cuando se trataba de cosplays, esperaba que no fuera uno que otro disfraz que usó en años anteriores. La rubia otaku la llevó por medio de pequeños empujones mientras la llevaba al baño, la pobre pelimorada estaba con cara de WTF mientras estaba con una caja entre sus manos.

-Lo he preparado todo por ahí, póntelo aquí mismo

-Deja de empujarme Kyoko- Decía entre dientes- Ni que fuera un animal

(…)

Ayano estaba con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y unas gotas blancas en su cabeza mientras sonreía de manera forzada, estaba con una gorra de policía sobre su cabeza con el cabello recogido, guantes de látex negro que cubrían sus brazos, un vestido de dominatrix de cuero negro que consistía en un corsé o body que remarcaba su busto como sus caderas, unas tangas negras y sin olvidar las medias hasta la pantorrilla añadidas a la tanga, en su mano tenía una especie de látigo, bueno al menos era algo nuevo pero para ella ya era pasarse de lanza.

-¡TOSHINO KYOKO!- La pobre Ayano estaba enfadada de brazos cruzados mientras la vena de su cabeza se tornaba roja- ¿A qué viene esta ropa tan ridícula?

En eso salió la rubia la cual estaba con su ropa de pijama, ya que la muy mensa estaba haciendo pipí mientras su esposa se quejaba ante su vestuario, en menos de nada estaba con orejas de perro mientras movía la cola, estaba emocionada por ver a su amada en esas fachas mientras se ponía a ladrar como cualquier perro urgido hasta por la comida.

No conforme con eso golpeaba su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, se ponía a silbar como una demente, aullaba como un lobo, golpeaba a manotazos sobre la mesa de noche, hasta usó una silla con tal de hacer mierda la mesa de noche, sacaba un martillo de madera para golpearse una y otra vez hasta volverse más pendeja de lo que estaba, ojos abiertos de manera exagerada, hasta sacó dos calibres 45 para darse en los sesos, luego su alma salió de su cuerpo e hizo lo mismo anteriormente mencionado hasta que volvió a la vida.

Todo lo mencionado era bastante sacado de una caricatura ante los ojos de Ayano la cual ya tenía una enorme gota en su cabeza, ¿En serio era la chica de la que se enamoró cuando era una adolescente? ¿En serio era su esposa? ¿Y en serio le iba a dar un bebé a esa retrasada?... Desgraciadamente la única era que se llamaba Toshino Kyoko, nada más.

La rubia después de hacer su algarabío decidió irse al baño hasta llegar con su traje de…

-¿Y qué viene tu disfraz de…?- Estaba con cara de WTF mientras un tic invadía su ojo derecho, había tolerado alguna que otra exageración de Kyoko pero esto ya era un colmo de los colmos y más cuando estaban en pleno acto intimo

-¡TADA! ¡SOY UN TOMATE!- De hecho era una especie de overol con gorra, todo era teñido de rojo excepto una corona verde sobre la cabeza, de hecho era esa vieja pijama de tomate que usó muchos años atrás… Ayano estaba con una gota enorme y unas ganas de matar a esa subnormal a golpes o quería suicidarse ante tal despliegue de ideas locas como bizarras por parte de su esposa.

-Hehehe- Se rió mientras demostraba su sonrisa con total arrogancia- Pensé que si yo también me cambiaba, tal vez crearía atmosfera

-¡¿Quién putas quiere que haya ese tipo de atmosfera?!- Gritó enfurecida mientras preparada su látigo y de paso propinarle la paliza de su vida mientras la propia tomate cosplay estaba con manos sobre las mejillas junto a una mirada tierna como si hubiera visto lo más lindo y hermoso del mundo

-¡Pero supe que te quedaría muy bien, Ayano!... ¡Que linda eres!

La respuesta de la pelimorada fue explotar de ira mientras Kyoko se inclinaba para recibir los latigazos, una lluvia de latigazos impactaba sobre su trasero pero no logró algún grito de dolor sino que Kyoko exclamaba en medio de esas tremendas lluvias de golpes

-Hágale Ayano, dale sin parar, dale como perro… -Comenzó a mover sus caderas como si intentara bailar reggaetón sobre la pelvis de la pelimorada- Dale, dale, dale, dale Ayano dale… ¡Métamelo mami, métamelo!- Hasta se tiró contra el suelo con tal de que su esposa le emprendiera una lluvia de pisotones mientras repetía Tomate hasta terminar el suplicio, demostrando que estaba animada para dar riendas a la faena.

La rubia empujó a la pelimorada sobre la cama, la tomate tenía las manos apretando como aferrando las muñecas de la policía para luego quitarle los guantes de cuero negro brillante, Kyoko sonrió maliciosamente mientras mordía una punta de los dedos del pequeño guante hasta despojar las manos, desnudas como finas y hermosas como siempre

-Por mi parte me encanta todo esto-Mencionó Kyoko mientras besaba como un buen caballero francés las manos de su querida esposa hasta que decidió lamer sus dedos inundando esas pequeñas partes deslizando, chupando sus dedos hasta frotar la punta de sus dedos haciendo que Ayano se estremeciera expulsando su voz y en menos de nada la rubia tomate acercó su mejilla con la de su amada esposa, una voz sensual como bajita era el punto de partida de la sensibilidad como el corazón de la tímida Ayano.

-¿Tan sensible es el punto entre la uña y la punta de tu dedo?

-Toshino Kyoko… Tú…-

-Cuando estamos en las preliminares tienes puntos débiles por todos lados, Ayano- No dudó en unir sus labios con los de su amada de manera apasionadamente hasta que dirigió la ruta de la saliva y los besos calientes hasta que decidió abrir la cremallera para dejar al visto sus pechos para mojar con su saliva esos botones rosa y encestarle una buena lamida y una chupada sintiendo como una mano apretaba fuertemente sus cabellos mientras cierta voz sacaba uno que otro gemido, mientras la segunda parte era pellizcar el pezón derecho y saborear el izquierdo.

-Hehehe- Se rió divertida y decidió ver de reojo- Tienes unos pezones muy obscenos, solo nos hemos besado y ya están duros que te salen de la parte arriba de la ropa

La pelimorada miró en efecto que sus pezones estaban firmes, se sonrojó un poco al sentirse una mujer sucia pero ahora Kyoko la tomó de las piernas con tal de tomar el control mientras sacaba la lengua, la policía en cambio quería apartarla de ella como pudiera ser posible

-¡Tú, sal encima de ti!- Ordenó mientras iba a empujarla pero la rubia ignoró sus palabras mientras le bajó la cremallera y siguió devorando como una fiera el torso de Ayano mientras esta se dejaba retorcer y sacudir, Kyoko lograba un buen trabajo en mantener duros los pezones con tal de saciar su hambre antes de llegar al postre, siguió mirando de reojo a Ayano que estaba siendo completamente vulnerable

-Esto es muy erótico… Ya están muy duros- Siguió con su función mientras Ayano tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho mientras sentía que algo calentaba sus tangas negras cosa que aprovechó la tomate para deslizar sus dedos sobre la braga negra haciendo que la pobre cayera en el placer mientras y gemía como nunca.

Ahora Kyoko apretaba las muñecas de su policía mientras ahora empujaba su pelvis contra la entrepierna de la tsundere, es decir le estaba haciendo la del misionero pero sin quitarse la ropa, la cual estaba completamente inmóvil

\- Ayano… Soportarlo es el rol de la reina, no del perro, la reina masoquista no tiene derecho a dar órdenes- Disfrutaba verla toda vulnerable pero era viable la opción de ver lo que podía ser capaz a lo cual se abrió la cremallera de la pijama hasta despojarse de ella mostrando a una chica de pechos decentes aunque algo pequeños y depilada por debajo, se inclinó para abrir su entrada en dirección a la boca de su esposa.

-Si me haces que me corra primero, haré que te sientas muy bien

Ayano quedó muda mientras tragaba grueso, se maldecía a sí misma pero no debía fallar en ser quién comenzara la faena de la noche, respiró profundamente contando hasta tres para luego sacar la lengua y probara los jugos de Kyoko, ésta mientras tanto sonreía teniendo los cabellos de su tsundere favorita junto a un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

Ayano quizás no solía agradar a veces el sexo oral pero aunque la forma con la que se esperaba que hiciera lo quería su esposa hacía que se enfadara, de pronto una mano tomaba su mejilla con una mano mientras otra le apretaba su cola de caballo, sí, esa expresión, esa sensación cuando conseguía que hiciera una expresión tan indefensa.

Kyoko cerraba los rojos mientras se sentía sofocar por la caliente lengua de la pelimorada, Ayano sentía como el sabor de Kyoko se volvía amargo pero con una fragancia parecida a la de un jabón líquido, la rubia ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo a lo cual facilitó más usar su lengua como un pequeño palo que clavaba como taladro las carnes y paredes de su esposa, quizás tenía el control de la ronda pero aun así cuando se trataba de su amor, era tan débil como para estar tan enamorada, ¿Por qué tan dulce con ella?... Dulce, como el sabor que acabó de expulsar Kyoko mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre hasta que se corrió en su boca, Ayano no dudó en rodear el cuello de su esposa para acercarla hacia ella y besarla ahora haciendo que el sabor de Kyoko se hiciera más dulce con el roce de sus lenguas.

Después de eso Ayano fue puesta en cuatro mientras Kyoko le bajaba las tangas para dar con su trasero, aprovechó para probar su vagina mientras acariciaba con el dedo índice los alrededores del ano haciendo estremecer a su esposa la cual tenía ojos blancos y boca abierta sintiendo el calor de una lengua como el punzaso de un dedo entre sus carnes.

La pelimorada miraba de lado o hacia abajo, miraba en todos lados mientras sacudía sus maderas ahora que Kyoko se puso a abrazar su espalda con su mano libre mientras que la otra usaba un vibrador para penetrar las paredes de Ayano, la tsundere clavaba sus uñas contra las sabanas mientras caía en su voz.

-Ah… Ah… Toshino Kyoko…- Siguió gimiendo hasta que trataba de buscar las palabras para tratar de preguntar- Oye… ¿Dónde rayos has aprendido esto?

La rubia que no paraba de embestir a su esposa con el vibrador le dijo mientras sonreía muy infantilmente

-Lo aprendí cuando estaba investigando cosas por tu bien- En eso señaló a unos libros que estaban encima de la mesa de noche, donde resaltaban uno de sexo lésbico, un manual de sadomasoquismo y otro de un doujinshi yuri, todo esto se hizo en una revelación dramática.

La rubia aprovechó ahora para sentar a su novia de rodillas mientras jugaba con su vibrador dentro de ella, de hecho lo ubicó sobre el clítoris haciendo que la pelimorada estremecida sacudiera de arriba y abajo con tal de que se viniera como nunca, Kyoko se reía por lo bajito mientras jugaba a ser el macho caliente con su esposa la cual estaba poseída por el placer y claro el vibrante sonido del juguete

-Jeje… ¿No demuestra eso mi ardiente amor por ti?

-Ah… Ah…- En medio de sus gemidos y sus tics nerviosos la pobre tsundere tenía una vena brotada en su sien izquierda mientras se sentía sacudir por ese maldito vibrador-¡¿Es eso lo que estás "demostrando" aquí?!... Ah… Ah… ¡Muérete ahora mismo!"

De pronto Ayano cayó en un pequeño estado de convulsiones mientras se sacudía como una loca, sus ojos estaban en blanco con una línea recta dibujada en sus corneas, sacaba la lengua mientras sonreía como una maniaca, había entrado en estado ahegao, es decir su estado mental tocó fondo por unos dos minutos hasta que mojó la cama con un líquido caliente y blanco que emanaba de su ser, había logrado un orgasmo tipo squirt sobre las sabanas.

(…)

Ayano estaba cruzada de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas haciendo un pequeño puchero de enojo y obviamente con su vena de enojo, la pasó bastante mal ya que como era de esperarse Kyoko se robó el show de toda la noche

-De verdad, no puedo creerme que hayas ido tan lejos como para comprar ese conjunto solo para hacer algo estúpido… Como odio amarte, Toshino Kyoko

Una vez más a Kyoko se le prendió el bombillo

-Ya sé… Tenemos que hacerlo para el Halloween, yo como Batman y tú como Gatubela

-¡¿Y sigues con lo mismo?!- Explotó de enojo estilo anime, ya saben cabezota gigante y vena brotante mientras la rubia guiñó el ojo y alzó el pulgar como si tratara de mostrar confianza

-De hecho ayer, Nishigaki sensei me lo explicó todo hasta me dio su colección porno hasta me regaló el sensual traje de policía… ¡Y muchas tangas!

Eso hizo que la pobre pelimorada tuviera otra vena en su sien izquierda y un tic nervioso, no esperaba ese lado bastante raro proviniendo de alguien como Nishigaki sensei, no solo experimentaba causando destrucción sino también expandiendo sus horribles enseñanzas comenzando por Rise hasta terminar en Kyoko o en su defecto Sakurako

-No… No puede ser…

-Y por cierto, desde mañana nos ponemos alertas porque quiero hacerte un bebé en este instante

Después de unos minutos hubo una explosión estilo Hiroshima que destruyó todo el edificio donde vivía la pareja Toshino Sugiura… Lamentablemente no hubo alguien para contarlo, excepto cierta rubia que se propuso meter su batimóvil en la baticueva de cierta pelimorada.


End file.
